Trusting Betrayal
by InuTRASHaXD
Summary: "I'll make you a deal, if you want your family back; bring down the west and its Inu-youkai; giving me complete control of Japan." he stated as his former frown curved upward into a twisted grin. "And that's going to be easy?" I retorted. "Easy? Don't kid yourself," Naraku chuckled. InuKag MirSan SessKagura AU
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be posting a new story when I haven't updated TWTCU in so long,. but no worries, I'm not in anyway giving up on it, I know exactly what I want to happen in the chapter, just don't know how to write it down. Guh, any who, this is my new story, I have at least 15 others that will most definitely never make it, cause I write 10 chapters, lose inspiration, then delete it.  
**

**Oh well.**

**Only doing this once so listen up:**  
**I don't, in any shape or form; own Inuyasha, but, if I were ever to find its rights lyin' around i'd snatch them XD**

* * *

**Trusting Betrayal.**

**Chapter 1 [Coming Home]**

* * *

I grinned wildly when I realized I wasn't much further from my village now. It had been a week since I had left home along side several other girls my age. We had left so we could go the neighboring village since many rumors were that a miko of high standards had stopped to rest at the neighboring village; taking this chance several of the girls in my village including me went to train there a while. And after walking for an entire day, we were nearly home.

"My parents are going to be so proud of me!" Yuka exclaimed, walking next to me.

"Well of course they'll be," Houjou commented; a boy from the neighboring village who had both accompanied us to and from our journey back and fourth of my village and his village.

"Thanks Houjou for coming, I was scared that us girls would have to walk alone, you know how dangerous it is; especially since Naraku's rebellion is making way all across the country." I shook my head in disappointment.

"No problem ladies. And yeah, it's such a shame. Naraku's already taken over all three regions; all that's left is the west," Houjou sighed as he pushed a few tree branches back for us to walk past, we all mumbled our gratitude before continuing the conversation.

"The west will come down, no doubt. But unlike the other regions it will try to fight back at the very least," I snorted un-lady like; causing Yuka to elbow me in the side. "What? It's true! The north was taken first because they're the weakest, not to mention they gave in the second they were bribed with gold and such, once the other regions heard; all of them willingly gave, not only their pride but, also their people to that scum-sucking toad. The west however won't give into greed, but, they will fall knowing they did all that they could." I finished.

"Stop being a pessimist, can't you be more optimistic?" Yuka sighed in frustration.

"Big words won't get you any where, now will they, Yuka?" I retorted. Yuka and I are on a tolerating level right now. Before we left the village we hated each other but, over the week we've begun tolerating one another, key word being; tolerating.

"How about we spend the rest of the journey is silence?" Ayumi suggested, finally speaking. I nodded solemnly before looking ahead and noticing we were finally in our village. I raised an eyebrow on how silent it was.

"Where is everyone?" Eri asked speaking our exact thoughts.

"We told them we'd be back in a week… maybe they're going to surprise us?" Yuka shrugged, heading towards her family's hut. I rolled my eyes at the thought of a 'surprise', knowing my grandpa; he'd die of heart attack if there was to be a surprise.

"Before I make my leave, I'll see to it that you have all reunited with your families," Houjou stated nodding afterwards. I sent him a smile which he returned; I then looked back and noticed Yuka walking curiously and worriedly out of her family's hut. Ayumi instantly ran over to see what was wrong.

"Their not in there, nor are our belongings…" My eyes widened, a thousand thoughts rushed through my head. I didn't waste any time as I ran towards my own family's hut. I gulped nervously before I closed my eyes and pushed aside the bamboo weave; entering the hut.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps?" I called out just as my eyes shot open. There was nothing left in my house, the walls had been smashed, the futons were scattered. I stifled a cry as I walked out.

"Their not there," I informed.

"This is terrible, what could have happened?" Houjou thought aloud as he shook his head. "Let me use my horn, I'll see whether there's anyone left, there had to be at least one person," Houjou said as he held the horn up to his mouth with great caution (according to him, it was a family heirloom, but, I don't doubt that, _everything _seems to be a Houjou family heirloom, no offence to the Houjou family.) We immediately covered our ears seconds before he blew it, it was ear splitting.

"No luck." Yuka frowned when n one came into the clearing, we all sighed, not sure what to do. I was scared as ell as to where my mother, brother and grandfather were, I had a hunch, but, I was scared too scared to voice it.

"You girls might as well come back to my village with me, the village folk would take you in, no problem," Houjou assured with his toothy grin.

"Thank you Houjou, we have no other choice but to agree, Ayumi smiled sadly.

"That's all well and good, but, how do you expect us to leave like this, even if I never see my family again; I want to know who or what did this," I cried out in anguish. "I can't –no, I _won't _leave until I find out."

"We've all suffered the same amount as you, but, we can't dawdle in the past, we have to continue our lives" Ayumi sighed.

"Just ignore her, she just wants to make herself look like the 'good-guy' and us the bad," Yuka snorted. I glared at her, wanting to rip her hair right out of her empty skull, but, instead I ignored her and turned around to walk the opposite direction of Houjou's village.

"It doesn't matter, what you think or say, I'm doing it my way," I declared.

"You can't go on your own," Houjou said firmly.

"I can and, I will. I refuse to give up on my family, I know they didn't die, they're alive."

"Kagome, just come with us," Eri pleaded. I shook my head, I had already made my decision and, I was always told I was stubborn; a bonus. I sucked in a breath before standing straight and walking off.

Little did I know; I was never going to see them again.

* * *

**First chapter!**  
**woohoo!**  
**Maybe I should finish T.W.T.C.U. before I started this...**

**Reviews, comments, questions or suggestions are much appreciated.**

**XXxx ATTENTION**** xxXX**_**  
Ps: Depending on the reviews, faves and such and such I might delete or keep this story. I don't want to waste my time writing a story no one likes. So, If you liked it, please review, means a lot to me. **_

**~ITXD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's updating?  
ME!  
TeeHee  
Oh and thank you all so much. I told you I'd update and I did. Yes, two weeks after but I've been sick so yeah...  
Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Trusting Betrayal**

**Chapter 2 [Stupid! I'm so stupid]**

* * *

_Stupid! I am so stupid_. You know how I said earlier that my stubbornness was, well, a good thing? Let me tell you something, I was wrong, I admit it. It's been raining non stop I should have looked up at the dark clouds before I made my final decision. I'm cold, I'm hungry and oh-so desperate. I had finally walked out of a creepy forest when it had started raining. I would have turned around and went into the forest 'cause I had seen a few knocked over trees to find shelter from, but, I hate animals and I'm positive they hate me and, I don't want to stay in that forest over night, I'll never come back out again, at least not alive.

Oddly enough; I had found it somewhat comforting when I whispered lullabies to my self. It reminded me of when my mother would mumble soothing words into my ear when I was scared but, she wasn't with me, I was on my own.

I continued walking down a dirt path that was now muddy, the bottom of my kimono was dipped in mud, my sandals were at the verge of breaking from how many times I had slipped, and my socks were dirty and damp, I felt so uncomfortable, but I couldn't afford to sit, I needed to find shelter. Unfortunately when I looked off into the distance I only saw more of the muddy path I currently walked, I saw no forests, let alone houses.

Yuka was absolutely right, I am a pessimist. I am going to die. I know it; I won't bother lying to myself. I trudged off the muddy path and onto the wet grass, the second my sandal's flat sole hit the wet grass I heard a squeak and then I found myself face-first into the grass.

"Just great!" I spat out a few strands of grass before glaring at my sandals, they had both broken. I growled as I grabbed both of them and chucked them as far as I could, while hoping it hurt the non-living bastards. I nodded in triumph before raiding my pockets; maybe I might have left something useful in them, hopefully food, although the possibilities of that were slim to none. My fingers eventually wrapped around a thick rope and I raised my eyebrows and pulled it out. Right! I had left a fairly long piece of rope in my pocket; which I had used to fix my… sandals… _Oh no…_

"Shit!" I cried out as I scrambled on to my feet, looking for where I had just thrown my sandals, I couldn't see them. _Dammit, I could have fixed them, why had I been so reckless?_

"_Stupid! I am so stupid_." I cried out feeling a rush of déjà vu.

* * *

"I have gathered all of the most powerful mikos and monks like you had asked; what shall I do with them next?" asked a man, who was obviously demon; his long hair was pulled into a ponytail and on his face was an expression of none other but distaste.

"Have them put up the strongest barrier possible, tell them their reward will be life and, their hearts desires," A demon with onyx, curled locks said, his crimson orbs meeting violet. The possessor of the violet orbs snorted; causing the crimson eyes to narrow. "What is it, Byakuya? Why do you snort?" The demon asked, naming the violet eyed man.

"Naraku, you expect me to believe that you'll let them live?" Byakuya retorted, crossing his arms over his chest while his back leaned against the old wooden walls of Naraku's hidden castle.

"No, Byakuya, I expect you to believe that I will let the mikos and monks willing to help me along with pledging their loyalty to me, to live. The others, well, you know where they'll head off to." Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Fine then, I shall take my leave," Byakuya sighed as he spared another second to look at Naraku with hatred before vanishing into thin air.

Naraku frowned as a sigh escaped his lips.

"As if his mirages will work on me," He huffed before he went back to fixing his complexion in the mirror.

* * *

I closed my eyes and curled up next to a boulder. The sun was about to set, and I wanted to sleep before it got dark, once the night overtook the day, the sounds of the animals would start up, and then I wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Besides I rather be eaten asleep, then be awake during the dreadful moment. Of course before I had lain next to the rock I made sure to take in all the sights and smells I would never get to; once I died. Oh, how much I would miss being alive.

* * *

"Hey! Get the fuck up," A voice shouted. I grumbled as I scrambled to get up. When my eyes shot open I saw complete darkness, yep, I was right, I died… Although I already had stated I was dead my mind disagreed. A small gasp escaped my lips.

"Who's there?" I demanded as I scanned the darkness.

"Petty human, how the fuck did you get here?" the same voice yelled.

"Get where? Isn't this the afterlife?" I squeaked.

"Hell no, I'll send you there if that's what you want, bitch?"

"Hey, watch your tongue, and where are you, no wait, does that mean I'm not dead?" I asked, I frowned when I didn't get a reply. "Are you there?" I called out. I heard a frustrated sigh and then a hiss of pain.

"Why're you still here?" the voice scowled.

"Are you okay? And I'd leave but I have no clue where I am."

"Then I guess you'll die here," was the reply. I rolled my eyes before taking a step forward. I reached my arms in front of me trying to feel for something that would guide me to this foul-mouthed person. I was about to take another step when I stepped on a sharp object, and went sailing forward with a shriek.

Once again found myself face forward on the ground… on somebody's leg? I froze in fear.

"Mind getting off me?" the voice from earlier snarled. I squeaked as I got off his leg and sat on my knees, looking ahead I realized I could barely make out a figure.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped.

"Uhm… who are you?"

"You haven't heard of me?" The voice said surprised.

"I can't even see you. How do you expect me to know you?" I snorted gaining some confidence.

"Oh right, I almost forgot, you're human," he chuckled with humour -cause you know, being human is such a funny concept. Ha ha ha- in his voice. I immediately concluded he wasn't human, but demon. "Anyway, I'm known as 'The white child', I'm sure you've heard of that." The stated, I laughed shaking my head.

"Nope, I've never heard of that, is that your cover name? Or did your parents actually name you 'the white child'?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Shuttup, and my name isn't 'the white child', its Hakudoshi."

"Oh! Well, that's not all that bad, my name is-"

"Don't care," he snapped.

"Haha, no it's -oh... that was mean," I frowned, realizing he wasn't trying to guess my name.

"You're annoying. Good night!" Hakudoshi chuckled, I was about to protest until I felt a painful blow to my head, i'm not sure if I screamed but, I wouldn't blame myself, for me to have been knocked out, it must mean it was pretty damn painful.

* * *

Kagome shot up the second she gained consciousness, her palm immediately touched the back of her scalp, where most of the pain was coming from, she sighed in relief when she felt no blood, a small bump; future bruise was all.

"Hello," she called out, slowly getting to her feet. "Is anyone there?"

"Sit down," was the sharp reply she got, causing her to stumble onto her rear in surprise.

"A human, got though my barrier, how petty," the voice sighed, she heard shuffling and noticed the person to be sitting in front of her, although, she couldn't make out much due to the lack of light.

"I-I didn't mean to, honest, I was just looking for someone," Kagome replied hurriedly, wanting to leave.

"Who might this 'someone' be?" the voice asked skeptically.

"Uh, I was looking for... Naraku-" she was interrupted when the previous voice began laughing insanely. "What's so funny," she demanded boldly.

"Boo! you found me," the voice chuckled, he tilted his head only slightly but enough to catch light, Kagome gulped thickly.

"Oh... I-I want my parents back," she declared.

"You'll have to be specific little girl, I have not mere hundreds -but thousands upon thousands of men, women and children in my dungeons."

"You- you're a monster," Kagome snarled.

"A demon actually, but then again, their isn't much difference between the two, now are there?"

"I want my parents back, they've done nothing to you," she cried out, angry that he continued to mock her.

"Until they don't pledge their fullout loyalty to me, their king, they'll stay in the dungeons," he shot.

"And if they do, will you let them go?"

"Possibly, if they mean it, but that won't be, they said something along the lines of 'rather dying then giving their allegiance to me'" he sighed sounding as if he was giving it deep thought.

"Then let me convince them," Kagome pleaded.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What deal?"

"If you want your family back, fulfill my quest," he smirked.

"And what's that?" she demanded.

"Bring down the west, and its Inu-youkai, give me complete control of Japan. Only doing that will your family be released."

"How the hell do I do that?" she cried out in exasperation.

"Seduction."

"Seduction?"

"Seduction." he re-stated.

"... Pervert."

"Shut up," he snapped before crossing his arms. "Hakudoshi, come here," he then called out, seconds later said boy walked up, smirking at Kagome.

"You." She cried instantly grabbing her head at the painful memory.

"Hey!" he grinned, handing a small object to Naraku. Naraku looked at it before tossing it in front of Kagome.

"Our connection, we'll be able to contact, back and forth with that, report everything to me, starting from the second you reach the west." Naraku said looking pointedly at the object. Kagome raised an eyebrow before picking it up. There were two shells stuck together, to form somewhat of a locket. She opened it and noticed a small purple shard embedded into the center. The shells were tied to a thin piece of rope.

"A shard of the Shikon No Tama, without it, those are merely useless objects," Naraku explained, noticing Kagome looking at the the shard with curiosity. "Tell me every important piece of information you receive, I want to know the west's strengths and weaknesses."

"Yeah, alright, and i'll get my family back when you get all the information you need?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so when do I leave?" she asked looking at Hakudoshi then Naraku expectantly.

"After you have a nap," Naraku smirked. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Besides, I really don't need a na-"

"Good night," Hakudoshi purred.

_'Oh, not again,'_ she mentally groaned as she was engulfed into darkness for the second time that day.

* * *

**Mhm... I can pretty much assure you that Inuyasha will be in the next chapter, promise... But then again, I'm not very reliable when it comes to promises...**

**Review, comments, question or suggestions -That kinda of rhymed- are much appreciated.**

**Please, Please, Please continue to review; means much!**

**~ITXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the update took long, anyhow enjoy!**

* * *

**Trusting Betrayal**

**Chapter 3 [Damn You, Naraku!]**

* * *

I jerked my eyes open, immediately sitting up right.

"The next time I get my hands on Hakudoshi, he is absolutely dead," I declared loudly, to no one but myself. Honestly though, my skull must be made of the toughest rock out there, I've been hit over the head twice in one day and still, no concussion. I felt around my scalp and noticed he had hit me a little away from the last blow. These were definitely going to become future bruises. After, I felt around my neck and realized someone must have put the shell locket around my neck; reluctantly I pulled it off and opened it.

"Hey, Naraku? Can you hear me?" I said into it, tapping the tiny shard of the –what did he call it… Right! Shikon No something… oh well.

"I can hear you fine, did you get secrets?"

"No, I just woke up, how the hell am I going to get secrets that fast?" I demanded.

"Ha, right, you're human..." Naraku mumbled, chuckling afterwards.

"Ha ha ha, that' so funny, let's all laugh at the human," I snapped sarcastically.

"Just check in when you get to the palace," Naraku said seconds later, Kagome rolled her eyes before snapping the shell shut. She then glared at the horizon. No doubt Hakudoshi had brought me here, hmph he didn't even have the proper manner to drop me somewhere safer.

"I ought to pull his hair out," I frowned. My eyes widened when I heard stamping of hooves, I began panicking not knowing what to do. The hooves stomping on the ground became closer and closer. I quickly debated whether to pretend to be unconscious or stay awake.

Too late, the galloping suddenly stopped, I bit my lip before pulling on my best desperate look.

"Oi, get out of the way, "a voice demanded, I sighed at my fate before looking up.

"I-uh," damn it, maybe my fate wasn't all that bad; this guy was... really something, especially his hair...Wow. "I -could you help me?" I blurted out.

"What do you want?" the man snapped, his golden orbs both physically and mentally looking down on me.

"I'm being chased!" I shrieked, not bad acting If I say so myself.

"So what, move," he snapped. I huffed at that, slowly getting to my feet I walked past his horse so I could see him clearly.

"Could you take me to the palace?" I half-asked, half-demanded.

"No thanks," he said snidely, my blood was boiling by now, he may be easy to look at but his attitude was the real problem here.

"Excuse me? I running for my life, the least you could do is help out," I shot.

"The least you could do is get out of my way," he snapped, I stomped my foot out of frustration. Damn, Naraku, he never said the west had arrogant assholes like the one sitting in front of me. Gah.

"Do you even know who I am, little girl?"

"No, do you know who I am?"

"Nope, don't care much to ask, now move,"

"It won't kill you to take me to the palace, now will it?"

"No, maybe not."

"Then?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Listen you pompous fool, my kidnappers could find me any time and kill me. I need to go to the palace this instant, now take me," I shrieked, losing whatever saneness I had. Oh, Naraku was going to die along with Hakudoshi.

"Fine, bitch. Get on," he huffed. I looked at the horse, and then on the saddle... "Don't tell me you don't know how to get on a horse," he snorted.

"I-I know..." I lied, biting my lip. "I'm just... uh... thinking..." _Great, why did Gramps sell our horse before I turned 5?_

"You really are lost, eh?" he sighed jumping off the horse. "Anyway, where are you from?"

_Shit._ "I uhm... A small village, though, you wouldn't know about it, 'cause you know... It's small..." I stated, mentally clapping myself on the back.

"Uh huh, tell me another one."

"You don't know about it, no, really," I defended.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome..." I said. He snorted. Before I could protest he rested both hands on either sides of my waist and hoisted me up onto his horse, he then hopped on himself. I heard him mutter profanities along with heavy, and women, but, ignored it. I could tell this guy didn't like me. Oh well, not like he was the prince or anything, if he were, well, we'd have a problem

* * *

Holding the backside of the silver headed man's clothes, I awed as the castle came to view, luckily the ride had been short but terribly awkward. Hmm... I hoped I would never see this guy again, my hands were muddy, and well I was griping his white hakama... so... I could only hope he wouldn't notice until we had departed.

"You can drop me off right here," I mumbled just as the horse slowed down. I frowned when he continued going forward, maybe he was nice after all, and didn't want me to walk my all the way to the castle entrance.

"Prince Inuyasha is back," I heard a few of the servants outside the castle yell. My eyes widened as I turned my head around to look at this so called 'Prince Inuyasha,' I frowned when I saw no one, I then noticed all the servants pointing at me and the silver-haired man sitting in front of me **-oh shit.**

"Y-you're Prince I-Inuyasha?" I stammered, but loud enough so he could hear me. Inuyasha smirked as he jumped off of the horse.

"Now you know who I am," he said as he turned around and headed into the castle. I watched dumbstruck, while I still sat on the horse. Most of the maids ran after Inuyasha, the others looked at me with raised eye brows. Oh, why did I have to pick a fight with him? it's Naraku's fault, I immediately concluded.

"Uhm Miss, do you mind telling us who you are?" a man said; finally approaching me as he grabbed the horses reins. I bit my lip and let out a sigh.

"Could you take me to the king or queen, please?" I asked, looking down at my feet. Hmm... I don't think I'll make it if I jump off the horse, I'm way too high up -okay maybe not that high, but still. "Oh, and could you also help me down?"

"Of course."

* * *

Sango sighed while pushing a strand of her dark chestnut colored hair behind her ear. Her brown orbs held an emotion of stress as she approached Izayoi, it wasn't that she didn't like being around her queen, on no, it was more due to the fact that 85% of the times, Izayoi only called her to run crazy errands or spy on someone. Ah, the life of a lady-in-waiting.

"Sango, you certainly took you time," Izayoi pouted acting a third of her real age, she sat on the balcony in her room with a tea cup in her hands. Sango frowned, Izayoi and her had a close relationship, she was both mother and friend to her, so Sango regardless of Izayoi being queen or not didn't bother hiding her thoughts.

"Are you pregnant yet?" Izayoi asked, hope gleaming in her brown eyes.

"We're working on it," Sango defended a blushing coming across her face.

"Try harder, I'm giving up on Inuyasha ever giving me a heir; a month ago I promised not to bring suitors and I haven't, only because he said he'd find a wife on his own, has he? Nope, not at all, i'm getting old I need to see a grandchild. Sango you're like my daughter, if you have a baby before Inuyasha gets a wife, I'm knocking Inuyasha off in line to the throne." Izayoi declared, sighing angrily afterwards.

"So you haven't heard," Sango said, a mischievous grin coming to her face.

"Heard what?" Izayoi demanded, look Sango eagerly.

"Hmm... I shouldn't tell you," she chuckled causing Izayoi to shake with anxiety.

"Tell me, I demand you tell me this instant, Sango," Izayoi commanded.

"Inuyasha brought home a girl..." Sango squealed, seconds later Izayoi joined in. "Everyone is talking, I only found out second hand, I'm dying to know the truth, though."

"I'm going to go into cardiac arrest if I don't find out soon, call Inuyasha and tell him to bring the girl too, hurry, my hearts pounding," Izayoi gushed. Once Sango left to fetch said people, Izayoi shrieked happily to herself.

* * *

"We're almost there to the queen, sorry, I wasn't sure where she was at," the man from earlier apologized as he led me to the queen of the west. He had told me his name was Hanataro and he hadn't mentioned a thing about the king; I further concluded that the king mustn't be here, or he was, you know... where Hakudoshi will be when I'm through with him.

"Hey, you, where's my mother," a familiar voice called from behind me. Hanataro turned around and bowed his head before opening his mouth. I also turned around to see none other than Inuyasha.

"She's this way, my lord," Hanataro said pointing the direction he was taking me to. I frowned when Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked as we continued our way, with Hanataro behind us.

"To see the queen," I huffed, looking at Inuyasha from the corner of my eyes. He really didn't deserve those looks; if he had a nicer personality then maybe... maybe he would deserve them.

"You mean my mother?" Inuyasha said smugly. I rolled my eyes while mumbling _'you don't have to rub it in.'_

* * *

"They're coming," Sango grinned as she ran away from the door way and stood next to Izayoi.

"Did you see how she looks?"

"No, her hair is in the way," Sango replied.

* * *

"Mother?" Inuyasha asked stepping though the door way. I'm no pro but I realized enough to fall a step or two behind Inuyasha. The least I could do was get a good impression on the queen if not her son.

"Who's this?" the queen asked looking directly at me. I opened my mouth to introduce myself but was interrupted.

"She's a nobody. So ma, why did you call me?" Inuyasha asked. I silently pouted while glaring at him, I am so a somebody, jackass.

"Inuyasha!" The queen said in exasperation before looking at me. "So sorry dear."

"It's no big deal, oh- my name Kagome, by the way," I smiled ignoring the impatient tap of Inuyasha's boot against the hard marble floor.

"A human! Where'd you come from? You don't look like you're from the west."

"I was riding along the shore line when I ran into her, she says she's being chased," Inuyasha explained rolling his eyes at his mother's new obsession.

"Oh you poor thing. Who's chasing you? Oh my, this is terrible, you should stay here, don't worry we'll keep you safe," Izayoi assured.

"Uhm well, Naraku. Yeah, Naraku... I have something he wants-" I said opening my locket and pointing at the Shikon No Tama shard. "He killed my entire village but I ran away. I -er then I just ran and ran and found myself here, several minutes later; Inuyasha came along and he so _kindly_, offered to take me to the castle, and well... Here I am!" I said biting my bottom lip while hoping she'd believe me. Inuyasha however crossed his arms as a small smile formed his lips,_ ha; he was getting cocky wasn't he? Damn him, If I weren't here on a mission I would have bad-mouthed the crap out of him, 'kindly offered to take me', bull._

"That was sweet of you, dear," Izayoi smiled at Inuyasha, although, Sango and Inuyasha who knew Izayoi well, could already tell she realized that Inuyasha hadn't 'kindly offered' but, had done the opposite.

"No problem, I live to help the people of this world," Inuyasha chuckled earning a glare from all three women in the room.

"No worries Kagome, I'll see to it that you're safe. Naraku won't touch a hair on your head. Sango, have two maids tend to Kagome for the rest of her stay. Also have her dressed quickly and seated at the break-fast table, I'm sure she's hungry," Izayoi smiled, Sango nodded as she then ushered Kagome to follow her.

"You mister, are in big trouble," Izayoi said looking Inuyasha in the eyes, "You said you'd find a wife by now, if you keep this up, Miroku's getting the crown-"

"No, he'll corrupt the west," Inuyasha groaned.

"Fine, fine, you're right, I'll give the crown to Sango and Miroku's child," Izayoi said fixing her earlier statement.

"Sango had a kid...?"

"Nope, but she said Miroku and her are working on it," Izayoi chuckled.

"Gah, I don't care, my crown, mine, mine, mine, no one takes it," Inuyasha pouted walking along side his mother with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Find a wife, or I'll bring suitors in, oh, I know, I'll bring Yura back; she adored your hair, right? Yes, if you don't find a wife before Sango has a kid then I will give the crown to her child."

"You're not threatening much, ma," Inuyasha yawned as he turned around to go to his room.

"I am so," she called out after him.

* * *

"That's actually, pretty...ugly," I said distastefully, eyeing the pink 'thing' the maids wanted me to wear.

"Are you kidding me, ma'am?" Squeaky (my permanent lady-in-waiting aka: Tsubaki) asked.

"Nope," I grumbled, "Can't I choose something?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," Squeaky mocked me, bitch.

"How about this?" my other lady-in-waiting asked, I tilted my head and scrunched up my face.

"I hate the color orange," I pointed out.

"For someone who's running for her life, you speak a lot," Squeaky snapped. I could tell she didn't like me but, you know something...I didn't like her much, either...

"Abi, could you pick my dress? Squ- I mean Tsubaki, doesn't have taste," I huffed glaring at said girl.

"Of course," Abi beamed as she ran back into the walk-in closet. I glared at squeaky who glared right back. We were going to become friends, best of friends... heh, just like Yuka and me.

* * *

Miroku sighed as he walked past a few maids, oh they were just begging to be_-No, I'm a married man, bad thoughts, go away, find Inuyasha,_ Miroku scowled as he rounded the corner.

"Houshi," a voice sang. Miroku turned around and frowned at Koharu, another maid.

"Must. Leave. NOW," Miroku mumbled to himself as he turned back around and ran into Inuyasha's room.

"-Kami, dumbass, knock next time, I could be naked," Inuyasha growled as he towel dried his hair. Miroku rolled his eyes as he circled Inuyasha with a mischievous grin across his face.

"My, my, my, who are we getting all dressed for?" he asked slyly. Inuyasha shot him a glare before he returned to drying his silver locks.

"Get lost," he grumbled.

"Nah, I'm bored," Miroku said as he flopped onto Inuyasha's bed.

"By any chance is Koharu outside my door?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow knowingly.

"... Maybe..."

"You know, you could just say the words and she'd be fired," Inuyasha shrugged, suggesting his best input.

"You'd do that for me," Miroku grinned, his eyes wide as he began sniffling. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I've always doubted our friendship, but, you really are good fri-"

"Ha, I live to see your pain," Inuyasha smirked as he threw a book lying on his dresser at Miroku.

"I stand corrected," he grumbled in response.

"So, when's the next ball?"

"Why? You looking for ladies?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. Well... technically yes..." Inuyasha sighed as he jumped onto his dresser, sitting across from Miroku. "You see, I was hoping to find some random obedient wench and make her my wife, none of that love and tied down shit, ya know, mom would be happy, I would get the crown and all is well, except the unfortunate bitch I marry, I'll order her around like a slave."

"May no women fall for you," Miroku stated, earning a nod from Inuyasha.

* * *

"Any mail from Sessho? Or Kagura?" Izayoi asked Miroku as both seated themselves in front of the dinner table. Miroku bit his lip, and sighed, shaking his head before looking up at Izayoi apologetically.

"Cross your fingers Sesshomaru died in battle," Inuyasha retorted as he pulled out a chair and seated himself.

"Inuyasha, get up and re-enter the dining hall, silently. You're the soon-to-be-king for goodness sakes boy," Izayoi demanded. Inuyasha pouted as he lazily got up from his seat and exited the dining hall.

He was about to step back in when Sango rushed past him and into the dining hall, he hesitantly followed after her.

"The west will have a heir!" Sango declared, Miroku's mouth plopped open, he then let out a cry of joy before running up to Sango.

"Yes, finally, YES!" He cried out as he hugged Sango, Izayoi and Inuyasha watched the crazy couple yell and dance like maniacs.

"You're finally pregnant?" Miroku cheered.

"Yeah I'm finally -wait what?" Sango gawked as she stopped dancing.

"You're not pregnant?" Miroku gasped.

"No I-"

"YES, the crown is STILL mine," Inuyasha cheered as he began yelling like a mad man. He was about to force his mother up but stopped when Sango cleared her throat.

"She looks gorgeous, there's no way_ he_ won't fall for her!" Sango informed Izayoi who began grinning.

"Who won't fall for whom?" Inuyasha asked looking at Sango and his mother with a tad bit of annoyance.

"No one." Izayoi said shortly after before looking at Sango and grinning again.

"Ma, I know what you're trying to do, I won't fall for her- wait, who're you trying to make me fall for?"

"No one." Sango repeated Izayoi's earlier response.

"No! I want to-"

"Quiet!" Izayoi stated as Inuyasha begrudgingly took his seat and glared at Sango and his mother. Izayoi motioned for the maids to bring Kagome in.

* * *

After the maid informed to me to come in, I did. I probably made a fool of myself cause I pretty much gasped -loudly- when I saw how much food I'd be eating for _just_ breakfast -I mean I probably eat that much food in an entire week! But it was so good. Any who, Inuyasha brushed off my presence as if I wasn't even there. Sang and her husband; Miroku were really nice though. Another thing besides Inuyasha that really bothered me was the fact that Sango and the queen continually whispers in one another's ears. I feel like they're talking about me, but I can't just demand to know what, after all I'm on a mission here.

"Excuse me, my dears. I have an important meeting to attend. I hope you found the meal to be satisfying. Also I would like someone to give Kagome a tour of the palace, I know Sango and Miroku are _busy, _however, Inuyasha you aren't; therefore you'll be giving Kagome a tour of the place, ensure Kagome's having a good time... or it'll be on your head, dear." Lady Izayoi smiled sweetly before exiting.

I locked eyes with the glaring Hanyou that obviously was angry at me, hey, I didn't arrange for _his mother _to demand none other than Inuyasha to be my guide.

"You know, you don't have to, I mean I rather rest anyway-"

"Forget it, I'll see you at the palace front in half-an-hour," He said flatly, before he too got up and exited the dining hall.

"Heh... He hates me, huh?" I said looking at Sango and Miroku. Miroku nodded immediately but shook his head once Sango elbowed him.

"It'll take a bit of time before he warms up to you," Sango smiled. I nodded although a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach told me otherwise.

"Uh... Excuse me," I mumbled awkwardly as I got up from my seat and also exited the hall. I was seconds away from sighing out loudly when Abi appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello! Omigosh, I heard you're getting a tour... from the prince no less. Ah, you're so lucky, damn. Okay well we have to get you changed." She informed as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the room I would be staying in.

"I just got changed, why do I have to change again?" I stammered.

"Because, you'll be with the prince no less, you have to dress to impress after all."

"But I was with him during breakfast?"

"That doesn't matter."

"If you say so," I mumbled

"I do, besides Kagome, I'm a women, you're a women, and women do want to have a rich and good looking man fall in love with them, don't they?"

"Well it depends I mean, some people just want someone who'll love them or-"

"A simple yes would have answered the question. Oh well, I'm going to make you look fabulous, Inuyasha won't be able to stop himself from staring!"

"I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?" I asked, Abi looked at me from over her shoulder and shook her head while grinning like a maniac. _What have you gotten me into, damn you Naraku._

* * *

**Hope you all liked it :)**

**Review please!**

**~ITXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trusting Betrayal**

**Chapter 4 [Marked]**

* * *

I bit my lip as I stayed hidden behind the arc doorway, I could see Inuyasha waiting ahead as he leaned against the brick wall. There was no way; I can go out there, absolutely none.

Abi had left me seconds ago after she said some very strange and very random things about girl power. I had reluctantly agreed to a wear a blue dress that thankfully was not poofy, the sleeves stopped below my elbow, ending with a few complicating lacing. Tsubaki had given me an evil eye, and somehow had gotten Abi on her side when she suggested putting ribbons in my hair. I haven't a ribbon in my hair since I was 5. Abi had said earlier she'd make me look so good that Inuyasha wouldn't stop staring; I believe that now after I saw my reflection. Inuyasha will surely stare at me, why, you may ask? I'll tell you why, because I look like a _freaking child_. He'll be laughing the entire time. So yes Abi did do what she set out to do, but the type of staring she was hinting at is the complete opposite of the staring I would receive.

Now back to reality. Should I just turn around a feign illness? Besides isn't that what Inuyasha wants? He, after all didn't exactly jump at the chance to give me a tour; it would be a win-win if I just turned around. I nodded to myself and stood straight, and turned to go the opposite direction, just then Tsubaki came into view.

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed quite a bit; actually I don't think I can see her eyes at all now. She glared at me before walking past me and looked through the door way. A smirk adorned her face as she looked back at me.

Shortly after she opened her mouth and _loudly _said, "Kagome why have you been hiding, Prince Inuyasha is waiting your arrival after all."

My body froze and I gulped, okay Kagome, it's fine, Inuyasha couldn't have heard that, yes it was loud but you know, maybe he had his ears closed for some random reason-

"What?" Inuyasha snapped as he appeared.

"It would appear Kagome's been hiding from you, prince Inuyasha. I can only wonder why?" Tsubaki sighed as her finger tapped on her chin repeatedly.

"Did I ask you?" Inuyasha spat glaring at Tsubaki. Tsubaki winced before mumbling several apologies and scurrying away. Inuyasha then looked at me and said, "Let's go." I nodded immediately as I followed him into the castle grounds.

"Wow," I awed as I looked at my new surroundings. It was huge; I noticed that far in the distance there were trees surrounding the castle ground, there were many flower patches, bushes that were trimmed to look like animals and statues. In the center was a pathway that probably led all through the grounds.

Inuyasha continued to walk and so I didn't have much time actually to absorb my surroundings, I just followed… kinda like a dog would… Hehe!

* * *

It had been at least half-an-hour since we had begun walking, we hadn't exchanged one word. I was dying to say something but I really wasn't sure what to say exactly. When I thought of something and opened my mouth to say it, no words would come out.

I sighed; shouldn't he at least explain things to me, like what that strange barn we passed was for or why there was a creepy old-man with bulgy eyes sharpening swords like a mad man? Honestly this is not a tour; I could do this on my own.

Again, I opened my mouth but snapped it shut, I was about to ask him something but I had a feeling he'd just say no. Why do I even bother, I should just give him a cold-shoulder and become best friends with his mother, get all the information and then-

"If you're going to say something just spit it out," Inuyasha said interrupting my thoughts.

"I- I wasn't going to say anything." I stated turning my head away to pretend I was completely enjoying the silence and scenery; which I wasn't.

"I ain't stupid; just say what ya wanna say. I can pretty much hear you fidgeting"

"Ha-ha… right, you're a demon, sorry, I forgot." I mumbled nervously.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly before turning to me, "I'm half," he corrected.

My eyes widened. _Shoot, why hadn't I put the pieces together, obviously he was half demon, his mothers human. Why am I such an idiot?_

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize," I apologized biting my lower lip, this felt really awkward, especially since he was practically glaring at me.

"You don't have to hide your disgust," he snapped before turning around and walking in his usual pace. I however continued to stay where I stood, confused… _Disgust…? Oh! Right!_

I picked up my dress's skirt and jogged up to him, this time I stood next to him instead of behind. "I'm not disgusted; honestly, I'm just a little surprised, is all." I explained as I looked at him, his expression didn't change nor did he open his mouth to say anything, so I took it as a cue to continue. After all we finally started talking, there was no way I was going to pass up this opportunity.

"Actually, now that you said it, that reminds me of a friend," I smiled as I looked ahead.

"Why did your friend happen to kill a hanyou?" Inuyasha spat his voice bitter.

I frowned looking at Inuyasha, "No actually, my friend wouldn't hurt a fly, and he's a half-demon too. His name's Jinenji." I informed proudly, I looked back at Inuyasha wondering if his expression would change, I then noticed something… twitching… on his head. My eyes widened and before I could suppress it, I squealed. Inuyasha raised an eye brow at me. I immediately clapped my palms over my mouth before looking ahead and walking. I was not –and I repeat, not going to tackle Inuyasha, just to touch his ears. Absolutely not!

"Oi, you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he walked next to me while he waved his hand over my face. I nodded quickly; then inhaled deeply reminding myself to keep my perfect compostu-

"You're ears are ADORABLE! What didn't you tell me about your ears?" I exclaimed.

"Ears…?" Inuyasha mumbled confused, suddenly his expression changed and he frowned and pointed a finger at me. "It's not my job to tell you about my ears!"

"Maybe not, b-but still," I retorted feebly. Inuyasha huffed before he turned forward and walked ahead. I had no choice but to follow closely behind.

"Any way, now that I know about them… Can I-"

"No." Inuyasha stated, cutting me off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," I snapped.

"No, you may not touch my ears," He snorted.

"Fine…" I frowned. "Hey, do you wanna play a game?" I asked hopefully.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On the game."

"Alright, then I shall explain. We each ask 5 questions to one another and the person being asked; has to answer truthfully," I grinned. "It's so simple, even you can't fail." I mumbled to myself. Inuyasha turned his head and glared at me. "You have really good hearing… don't you?" I asked nervously. He smirked; I immediately concluded that meant a yes.

"And the purpose of this game would be?" he asked, though his tone clearly stated he couldn't care less.

"To get to know each other," I responded while rolling my eyes. Honestly, anyone could have guessed that, anyone… but Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to retort something else, I decided to go first. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite pass-time?"

"Chopping off others' heads," Inuyasha replied a smile plastering his face. He hadn't come off the type to be a sadist…

"Okay… Uhm… Favorite weapon?"

"Tessaiga."

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Okay last question. What's the funniest thing that you've done?"

"Accidently, on purpose; sliced my brother's arm off." Inuyasha grinned, probably remembering that time in his life. I scrunched up my nose.

"I take it you don't like your brother?"

"_Half-brother_, and yes I do _hate _him," Inuyasha replied. "Okay favorite color?"

"Blue." I replied instantly.

"Age?"

"17."

"Favorite type of whether?"

"Oh that's easy, rain. Next question" I grinned. Okay maybe I was acting a little more ecstatic 'cause the main topic is me, but hey, I can and should appreciate myself once in a while.

"How many guys have you kissed?"

"WHAT? You can't ask me _that_," I screeched as a blush tinged my cheeks.

"You never said what question I could ask or couldn't." Inuyasha said flatly before rolling his eyes.

"Its common sense; not to ask that kind of a question," I huffed. "You can ask any question, _but _that one; got it?"

"Alright." Inuyasha replied. "I'll ask a different question."

"Good."

"Are you a virgin?"

"YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT!" I cried out. A deep shade of red adorned my cheeks. I can't believe he'd ask that, he's a prince; he's supposed to me… prince-ly…! I inhaled deeply before balling my fists by my side and turning to look to my right.

"You should be specific with the question you don't want me to ask."

"I didn't realize the prince –soon to be king- was a stupid pervert," I responded shortly after.

Inuyasha yawned as he scratched the back of his head; he then looked at the statue shortly ahead of us. "Let's go this way," Inuyasha grumbled as he grabbed my upper arm and turned us around.

"No, I want to go that way," I argued as I yanked my arm out of Inuyasha's grip. I then turned back to the direction we were first headed. Inuyasha let out an irritated growl and stepped in front of me.

"There's nothing really cool to see that way, let's turn around," He suggested. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No thanks." I replied nonchalantly; before side steeping him and continuing my way. I had a strong feeling Inuyasha didn't want me to see something, exactly why I must see it. Inuyasha stood still behind me, probably preparing for the worst. I turned around and sighed.

"What don't you want me to see?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," he stated firmly.

"So there is something your hiding!" I grinned; I turned around and ran forward. Seconds later I stopped in front of a statue. "Wow," I awed looking at it.

"Do not comment, let's just go," he declared.

"Why are you ashamed, this is so cute," I squealed as I looked at the statue in front of me. It was definitely Inuyasha, probably when he was 7. The statue Inuyasha; was holding a ball, he had a lopsided grin and his ears were perked upwards.

"It's too bad you don't look like this now. You look so cute here, now…not so much." I lied, hoping to embarrass Inuyasha more then he already was.

"That's nice, let's move." Inuyasha grumbled as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me forward. I rolled my eyes, If I were him, I would have been cooing and squealing too. We walked in silence and it was beginning to irritate me and maybe Inuyasha, every now and then his ears would twitch. I hate when his ears twitch, because then all my attention would be on his ears and all I want to do is touch them.

"You want to play another game?" I asked breaking the heavy silence.

"Depends," he replied.

"Why does it always have to depend?" I groaned. "I mean, you can just say yes. I know you want to play."

"Stop rambling and explain already," he frowned crossing his arms over his chest. I was about to open my mouth and explain the game when I noticed a small water fountain.

"Before I explain, can we sit down? My feet are beginning to ache." I didn't wait for Inuyasha to answer, I just jogged towards it before sitting down, with my back against the marble that surrounding the fountain.

"Okay we'll go by turns, one person asks a question about themselves and the other has to guess the answer," I said as I pulled off the heels that had been suffocating my feet. Inuyasha however sat on top of the marble surrounding the pool of water; he also took off his shoes and placed his feet inside the fountain.

"This feels so good," he grinned. I frowned in jealousy, I wanted to dip my feet in water but my dress would also get soaked and the last I thing I wanted to hear was Tsubaki yelling at me.

"I'll go first. What is my favorite color?"

"That's easy, blue."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I hadn't told you," I retorted.

"How old am I?"

"You can't be king until you 18, so I'm going to guess you're 17," I smirked, knowing I was right.

"Wrong." Inuyasha laughed.

"What?"

"I'm 250 years old, ha," He corrected.

"You never specified."

"You never asked."

"Then I should get at least 0.5, I mean I did guess one of your _many _ages," I argued.

"Fine, 0.5 it is," he huffed. "I'm winning!"

"Beginners luck," I retorted letting out a huff shortly afterwards. "What's my favorite flower?" I asked smugly, knowing full well he just_ couldn't_ answer that.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?" he demanded. I shrugged before smiling.

"I guess you just don't get that point then Inuyasha," I stated.

"Fine then wench, what's my blood type?" He questioned as his arms crossed over his chest. Now it was his turn to smile all smugly.

"How do you expect me to know that? I don't know my own blood type?" I responded using my hands to emphasize.

"I could tell you blood type," Inuyasha ssaidrandomly. I looked at him surprised.

"You can?"

"Well duh, I'm an inu-youkai," he retorted. I didn't exactly understand how he could tell my blood type 'because he was an inu-youkai' I just nodded as if I understood. I then looked at him expectantly. "What?" he asked confused.

"What's my blood type then?" I asked curiously.

"I can't tell your blood type through your skin, dumbass," he snorted.

I huffed before getting up from my seat. "Stop calling me names." I demanded before crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?

"It means _stupid, _that in order for me to smell your blood you have to be bleeding." He looked at me agitated before he too got up.

"Like a cut or something?" I suggested which caused his face to scrunch up in thought before nodding. My eyes widened. "Bite me!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Bite my finger and then when I'm bleeding you can tell me my blood type."

"Why are you so eager to find out your blood type?" He scowled obviously not liking my idea.

"It's alright to be curious," I defended.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Inuyasha said grinning.

"… But… I'm not a cat…?" I replied confused. Inuyasha looked at me like I had just said something stupi-Oh… I said something stupid, didn't I?

"Fine. Gimme you're goddamn wrist," he demanded his face scrunching up. I quickly obliged. "I've heard the scent of blood comes strongest from people's wrists," Inuyasha explained. I nodded not really caring.

"So you're going to bite my wrist?" I exclaimed. Inuyasha looked at me flatly, before turning his head sideways and sighing.

"No. I just have a creepy habit in which I like to look at people's wrists." He snapped.

"Really?"

"No." he stated harshly.

"Then don't say things that aren't true," I replied frowning.

"Just shuddup," he grumbled. Without further indication he bit my wrist… Strangely it didn't hurt… I flinched but I didn't feel pain…. Oh no. I must have died in the process.

"Inuyasha!" A voice called out, seconds later Miroku stood in front of us. Inuyasha immediately shoved my wrist away from his mouth. I let it hang limply... after all… I did just die.

"What are you two doing?" he asked looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Nothing." Inuyasha shrugged trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm not dead." I said aloud. After all Miroku noticed me.

"Umm… Yes, you're not dead." Miroku said strangely his gaze on me then back on Inuyasha. "We'll discuss this later… for now; Inuyasha you're mother is calling."

"What now?" He groaned.

"Sesshomaru." Miroku stated. Immediately Inuyasha tensed up.

"Let's go," Inuyasha declared. Miroku nodded and turned to leave.

"Are you coming?" Inuyasha asked suddenly turning back to me. I shook my head. He mumbled something I didn't quite catch before dashing off. I watched them go before realizing something.

"Hey! What's my blood type?"

* * *

"Okay so we found Kagura's earring and other shit. Big whoop. It doesn't mean she or sadly; Sesshomaru are dead." Inuyasha scowled crossing his arms.

"Who's to say they aren't?" Sango snapped. "Besides, we all know how much these-" Sango said holding up two feathers that Kagura always had in her hair, "-mean to Kagura."

"Maybe she got sick of it. Or perhaps; knowing Sesshomaru gave it to her she chucked it. She had to come back to reality anyway. She did marry the ugliest thing on the planet," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, do not talk about your brother that way," Izayoi sighed.

"Half." He corrected.

"I think I'm getting a head-ache," she then sighed putting her forefinger on her temple.

"We will discuss this at later notice then," Miroku stated earning several nods of agreement.

"You're right, we should let mum get some rest," Sango said a she got up and headed towards Izayoi.

"Before you all leave. I'd like to discuss something rather quickly. Something I saw earlier," Miroku grinned giving Inuyasha 'the look'. Inuyasha's eyes widened; he quickly shook his head and sent glares to Miroku.

"Go on…" Izayoi said as she looked at Inuyasha and then at Miroku. Miroku smirked before opening his mouth to continue.

"Inuyasha bit Kagome."

"Inuyasha, that's horrid. Why would you bite her?"

"NO, I mean he bit her wrist," Miroku corrected.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Izayoi asked.

"No, because he doesn't know what it means," Miroku said.

"Biting her wrist has a freaking meaning behind it?"

"He bit her wrist, and he doesn't even know what that means. Inuyasha, you're an idiot!" Sango snapped.

"What does it mean?" Inuyasha asked completely confused at the glaring and insults he was receiving.

"It's a demon-mating ritual." Sango huffed while she crossed her arms and blew hair out of her face.

"SINCE WHEN?" Inuyasha yelled, panicking now

"Since forever, if you ever paid attention or read a damn book, you would know this," Sango scowled.

"So Kagome's my mate now?" Inuyasha said looking at his mother while ignoring Miroku and Sango who continued to chatter.

"Maybe," Izayoi sighed.

"Maybe?" Inuyasha repeated.

"The demon mark; in this case Inuyasha, your mark; won't show until a few days after you've bitten her wrist. There are three steps to a demon mating ritual; you've done the first." Sango explained.

"There's a small chance she'll get the marking." Izayoi stated. "If Kagome is not your intended mate then the marking will not show. However if the mark is to appear on her wrist it would mean that she is your mate, you're one and only mate; absolutely no changing it."

"So we have to wait a few days?" Inuyasha asked. Sango opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Izayoi.

"There is another way to find out," she declared. Sango and Miroku furrowed their eyebrows. "I've never seen it written in those books but; if Kagome's wrist is in any pain during or after the first ritual; she's simply not your mate. So that means; if she _doesn't _feel pain at all; during or after; she's your mate," Izayoi finished.

"And if she is?"

"That would be perfect in every single way. I think she'd make a wonderful daughter-in-law. Hm… Oh I also think she'd get along well with Kagura!"

"Isn't there a way to remove her as my mate; if she is?"

"Nope, you only get one mate; besides the chances of you finding your mate at such a young age is rare, as sad as I am to say; I doubt Kagome's your mate." Izayoi sighed.

"And if she dies?" Inuyasha asked; an eye brow raised with a smirk on his face.

"She won't die Inuyasha," Izayoi said knowing exactly what Inuyasha was hinting at. "Regardless of if she is or isn't your mate; I promised we'd protect her," Izayoi declared through gritted teeth.

Both Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and shook their heads with disapproval.

* * *

"Sorry!" I cried out before spiriting off into another direction. I don't know what overcame me but I was completely dazed and I felt all numb shortly after Inuyasha left and without knowing I knocked over a small statue. Just when I realized the statue was beyond repair; seeing as it was in at least a hundred pieces; one of the castle's gardener came running up to me and was swinging around his pitchfork. I freaked out and stepped back… onto the lilies; squishing them. He became more enraged and began chasing me.

I stopped running and looked back and noticed the gardener leaning over a statue… the one I ran past just now. Shoot! That's two statues I've broken; both in less than an hour. I bit my bottom lip and watched for a bit as the gardener's body was shaking… I think he's crying.

Perfect; now he won't be able to chase me! Oh and yes… I feel bad; only until I remind myself he was chasing me with a pitchfork.

I pull off the pair of pink heels that would cause massive blisters if I wore them any longer and ran all the way to the castle opening.

"Danger is attracted to me," I sighed once I was able to breathe calmly. I decided it would be best to get some rest; after all I hadn't slept on my own will; people just seemed to like knocking me out. Turning on my heel I went to walk towards my room; hopefully I'd be able to find it on my own.

"Kagome!" A voice behind my called out before I could turn around Sango had her arms clasped around mine. "We need to talk."

"Uh… okay…" I nodded as I walked next to her.

Sango stopped in the corner before turning to me. "I don't like beating around the bushes so I'll just come out and say it, Inuyasha bit you, right?"

"Yeah on my wrist… Oh but he didn't want to; it's just I wanted to know my blood type and what not, anyway don't get mad at him; it wasn't his fault," I rambled while Sango nodded; showing she understood.

"But it is his fault; he should have known better," Sango sighed now talking to herself than me while she ran a hand through her dark tresses. "Biting one's wrist is a mating ritual for demons," she then said looking into my eyes.

"W-what!" I choked out surprised.

"Yeah… anyhow does your wrist hurt? If it does you should go rest; it'll be fine and it also means you're not Inuyasha's intended mate so you two won't be mates." My eyes widened in all honesty; my wrist hadn't hurt even one bit… and by what Sango was saying; gave me a clue on what it meant for it not to hurt.

"It hurts," I blurted out. Sango looked at me grinning before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness; personally I would have liked if you were Inuyasha's mate; because then you'd stay here forever and I really have taken a liking towards you; so has Izayoi. However on the downside; you'd be Inuyasha's mate. Besides you could do way better than him." She grinned as she twirled a few times like a child. "You should get some rest; your wrist will hurt for a while longer before it'll feel like it never happened," She explained before prancing off.

After Sango had left I stood completely straight and stiff before it really hit me; I was Inuyasha's mate. I'm the mate of the soon-to-be-king of the region I promised to destroy.

"Now of all times; is the perfect time to be knocked out."

* * *

**~ITXD**


End file.
